RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 is the third installment of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race'', a reality competition based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered for 90 minutes on May 27, 2010, at 8:00 p.m ET/PT on RLV Network, and ended with a 90-minute season finale on August 5, 2010. Twin sisters Adria & Heidi Flaherty were the winners of this Race, making them the first all-female winners of this version and the first twins to win in the franchise. Production and filming 'Development' at Utah's motor-friendly salt flats served as the starting line for the third season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] This season was aired during the 2010 summer season on RLV Network. The race also marked the first time in this version to circumnavigate to all six inhabited continents. A new country to the franchise, Samoa, is visited while uncovering Peru, Brazil, Austria, Ethiopia, United Arab Emirates, Sri Lanka, and Vietnam. On account of visiting all new destinations, it is the first season of this series to visit countries in Africa, the Middle East, and Oceania (specifically Polynesia). This also marks the first time the race concluded in the contiguous United States. In a pre-season interview, executive producer, challenge producer and host Rachel Vega commented that the teams will "battle through exhausting elements, be shifted into unexpected environments and encounter various tougher challenges". Team introductions were filmed when customized 1990 Nissan Skyline GT-R coupés delivered the teams to the Starting Line. The Intersection, introduced this season on Leg 6, involved two teams having to work together for all future tasks until otherwise instructed. If no other team was available when one team read the Intersection clue, they were required to wait for another team to show up before proceeding. During the Vietnam legs, all route markers were colored purple and white rather than red and yellow to avoid confusion with the flag of the vanquished South Vietnam. The Reverse Roadblock, introduced on Leg 8, required racers who opted to perform the Roadblock after the decision question to complete a lesser portion of the task while their teammates had to undertake the majority of the task. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3 were open on October 31, 2009 for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until December 20, 2009. This cast includes teams who are naturally adventurous and strive toward their ambitions: Olympic coach Reece Bryant racing with marathoner Kourtny Malhor; chairwoman for the Make-A-Wish Foundation Juanita Hopell, stunt motorcyclist David Umber, and amputee and former wheelchair basketball player Delilah Love. 'Marketing' This season had three official sponsors: Expedia, Nissan, and Visa. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *Matching coloured symbols orange +, magenta ^, and olive ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates that only one of the two available U-Turns was used. Notes: # Kourtny & Reece initially arrived 4th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for carrying the basket of potatoes and straw by hand instead of tying them to each other's backs at the "Spuds" Detour. Three teams checked in before their penalty elapsed, dropping them to 7th. # At Putucusi Mountain, where the location of the Roadblock was, Eli decided that he could not finish the task and he & Charity took the 4-hour penalty. Already in last place, Rachel came out to the Roadblock location and eliminated them before the penalty elapsed. # Kourtny & Reece initially arrived 5th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for delivering the logs and cranking the wood shaving machine together at the "Wooden Heads" Detour when the clue stated they must perform the jobs separately. Adria & Heidi checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 6th. # Bianca & Taylor used their U-Turn power on Jake & Daniel. However, Jake & Daniel were actually ahead of them, thus the U-Turn had no effect. # Jasmine & Juanita failed to complete the Roadblock in Leg 4. After an hour passed since the last team checked in and over four hours of golfing, RachelLeVega came out to the Roadblock location and eliminated them. # Cathy & Simon initially arrived 4th, but were not allowed to check in because they had left their backpacks (containing travel documents) at the "Shovel It Up" Detour; they were instructed to retrieve them before they could check in again. Jake & Daniel checked in while Cathy & Simon went back, dropping them to 5th. # Kourtny & Reece initially arrived 3rd, but they took a taxi instead of traveling on foot to Bastian Mawatha Bus Stand as the clue had specified, resulting in a 30-minute penalty. Two teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 5th. # Cathy & Simon would have received a 2-hour penalty for taking a flight from Dubai International Airport instead of Sharjah International Airport to Colombo as the clue specified; however since Cathy & Simon arrived at the Pit Stop in last place, they were eliminated without the penalty being applied. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are taken from quotes made by the racers in each episode. #"Prone to Be Attacked by Giant Leeches" - Jake #"Sorry, I Thought You Sneezed" - Charity #"I Went Full-Throttle Zen Mode" - Taylor #"Someone Is In Trouble" - Havul #"I'm So Into This!" - Dave #"He's an Angel, but Not a Miracle Worker" - Heidi #"Bitter Party of One" - Simon #"Would You Like a Bowl of Regret to Go with That, Sir?" - Jake #"Being Kind Takes So Much Heart" - Reece #"And I'm Sitting Here Thinking Sharon Stone Looked Gorgeous" - Kourtny #"Don't You Throw That at My Face!" - Adria Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips and vacation packages are sponsored by Expedia. Pit Stop experiences are sponsored by Nissan. *'Leg 1' - A trip for two to the Cayman Islands *'Leg 2' - An Inca-inspired feast featuring traditional Quechua folklore during the Pit Stop *'Leg 3' - A trip for two to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil during Carnaval *'Leg 4' - A pair of all-terrain vehicles *'Leg 5' - A traditional coffee ceremony and injera sampling during the Pit Stop *'Leg 6' - A five-night vacation package for two to Atlantis, The Palm in Palm Jumeirah *'Leg 7' - A trip for two to Saint Martin *'Leg 8' - A Vietnamese dinner on a luxury riverboat along the Mekong Delta during the Pit Stop *'Leg 9' - Two customized electric-powered 2011 Nissan Leafs *'Leg 10' - A trip for two to Samoa *'Leg 11' - US$750,000 Elimination Station After elimination, the first five eliminated teams were sequestered at a villa in Salvador, Brazil to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. *After Leg 1, David and'' Lydia'' were the first team eliminated and sent to the villa. Still disgruntled with the loss, Lydia resented her weak performance at the first Roadblock. David helped her meditate to store her negativity elsewhere. After that, they talked about their wedding plans for when they travel back home. Lydia made the choice to quit smoking upon returning home, as a result of the culmination of thoughts she had from the uncomfortable breathing exercise earlier, difficulty for her to complete the Roadblock, and their plans on raising children together. David believed her undeniable efforts in the race and praised her mental strength as a person. They explained their move onward from the elimination. *After Leg 2, Eli and Charity were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. They told David and Lydia about the challenging physical and memorization Roadblock, and believed the rigor of the race has amplified. Eli traded stories with David about being deployed for several months to Saudi Arabia and the traumatic anxiety he had developed and treated after homecoming. During the evening, the four toured the historic city center and had dinner at a fancy restaurant. *After Leg 3, Tucker & Delilah were third team eliminated and sent to the villa. They were greeted with open arms and discussed the placements of each team still racing. Tucker *After Leg 4, Jasmine & Juanita were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. A couple teams were shocked Jasmika & Juana were out of the race. Jasmika believed it was her fault for their team's elimination, but Juana took the blame off Jasmika stating trying efforts worth more. Afterward, the teams went to the beach to enjoy the warm weather. At dinner, they speculated Havul & Naiva or Adria & Heidi being eliminated next. *After Leg 5, Havul & Naeva were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. The sequestered teams guessed no new teams would enter the villa that day, but Havul and Naiva arrived during their conversation, and were given a surprise greeting. Havul and Naiva discussed how far behind they were from the sixth place team and failing to catch up to stay in the race. A bartender was invited into the villa to teach the teams how to make Brazilian sodas and mojitos. *'Leg 6' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. The sequestered teams logically guaranteed no teams were eliminated since five teams have already been eliminated in all the Legs so far. The teams boarded a van to a footvolley game where they could cheer on the players and afterward play against them. Using standard volleyball rules, Naiva conquered her fear of sports by scoring a point while Juana managed to win for their team consisting of Jasmika, Debbie, and Lydia facing against the professional players. *After Leg 7, Cathy & Simon were the sixth team eliminated. Prior to the phone call from the latest eliminated team, the sequestered teams at the villa predicted who they thought would be eliminated. The majority agreed on Catherine & Simon or Dave & Matt. After the call, the teams felt Catherine and Simon were bitter about their elimination, but understood how that translated to disappointment of not being able to continue the race. The eliminated teams discussed their biggest fears they had about joining the race. *'Leg 8' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams called into the villa. The sequestered teams at the villa were pampered with massages and facial masks. Havul and Naiva chatted about what their family and friends will think about their race experience. David and Lydia sought relationship advice from Will and Charice which managed to bring the motorcyclists closer together. In the evening, the teams arranged dinner plans at a churrascaria where they sampled local meat and bantered over what goals everyone has achieved during and outside the race. *After Leg 9, Bianca & Taylor were the seventh team eliminated. Prior to the call, the teams confessed what they enjoyed most about vacating in São Paulo. During the call, everyone was shocked Bianca & Taylor were eliminated stating they would have loved to see soccer moms racing in the final three. Bianca spoke about the tiring tasks in Vietnam and Dave & Matt U-Turning them. The sequestered teams were amazed at Bianca & Taylor's second time being U-Turned. Afterward, all the teams at Elimination Station were shown packing their bags and predicting where End City is. Will and Charice, and Jasmika and Juana hunched at Seattle; David and Lydia hunched at Dallas or Houston, and Havul and Naiva hoped it would be San Francisco just to be closer to home. *After Leg 10, Dave & Matt were the eighth and final team eliminated. Elimination Station showed the five eliminated teams arriving in End City, Seattle, Washington. The teams checked into a hotel where they awaited the phone call from the final eliminated team. The racers agreed Jake & Daniel are stiff competition and would be a shock if they called in. They also guessed at Adria & Heidi being eliminated. Dave & Matt called the teams and received a sigh of disappointment. After telling the sequestered teams about their bad luck at the Detour and Roadblock, Dave speculated the Pit Stop arrival order. When the call ended, the teams decided to get a good night's sleep before the crowning day. *'Leg 11' was the final Leg of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 3. Elimination Station showed the Finish Line that takes place at the Golf Club at Newcastle. All the eliminated teams were ecstatic to find out who will win as Catherine and Simon, Bianca and Taylor, and Dave and Matt reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line. All the eliminated teams eagerly waited to find out who will cross the Finish Line first. They were treated with a surprise as Adria & Heidi became the first team to arrive on the mat and win the $750,000 followed by Jake & Daniel arriving second, and Kourtny & Reece ending up in third. Teams expressed their opinions about the final three teams at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments about the race, and the learning experiences they drew from it. Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States' → Peru) Airdate: 'May 7, 2010 *Bonneville Salt Flats, Utah, 'United States (Bonneville Speedway) (Starting Line) * Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City International Airport) to Iquitos, Peru (Coronel FAP Francisco Secada Vignetta International Airport) * Iquitos (La Esquina de Don Gato) * Iquitos (Al Frio y Al Fuego Restaurant) (Overnight rest) * Loreto Region (Yagua village) * Iquitos (Port of Bellavista - Nanay) * Iquitos (Mercado Belén) * Iquitos (Museo de Barcos Históricos – 1906 Ayapua Riverboat) At the starting line on Bonneville Speedway, teams opened their first clues on top of their bags and were instructed to travel to their first destination: Iquitos, Peru. They were instructed to drive a Nissan Frontier to the airport where they had to book one of two flights to Iquitos with connections in Lima. Yagua village where the first Roadblock took place asking, "Who is ready to be primitive?". One team member had to be blessed by a Yagua chief and use a blowgun to land a dart on a target 15 m away to receive their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock instructed teams to travel by boat to their next Pit Stop at Yarapa River Lodge. Detour: a choice between Crank Until Your Arms Tire or Work Until the Sun Sets. In Crank Until Your Arms Tire, teams had to travel to the fruit stands at Belen Market and squeeze aguajes using a manual crank juicer to fill three 2 L bottles, and then drink a glass of the juice to receive their next clue. In Work Until the Sun Sets, teams had to first load five bundles of bananas from the port onto a boat and deliver them to a marked vendor at Belen Market. Next, teams had to return to the port and pick up a basket of thirty papayas to deliver to the same market. After delivering the papayas, teams had to slice them open to find their next clue inside. Leg 2 (Peru) Airdate: '''May 14, 2010 * Iquitos (Coronel FAP Francisco Secada Vignetta International Airport) to Cuzco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) * Cuzco (Sacsayhuaman) * Ollantaytambo (El Albergue Farm) * Ollantaytambo (Ollantaytambo train station) to Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu train station) * Aguas Calientes (Putucusi Mountain) * Aguas Calientes to Macchu Picchu * Machu Picchu (Historic Sanctuary of Machu Picchu - Guardhouse) In this Detour, teams chose between Stones or Spuds. In Stones, teams had to help rebuild the farm's terrace walls by fitting six stones into their correct spots. Each teams' pile held nine stones - three of them did not fill any gaps. After giving the three stones that do not fit the solution to the Quechuan architect, teams will receive their next clue. In Spuds, teams had to tie a 50 lb (22 kg) basket of purple potatoes and 25 lb (11 kg) basket of straw onto their backs. They must carry the baskets 2 mi (3 km) down a path to a preservation area where they must spread their potatoes on the ground and cover them with straw to prepare for freeze-drying the next day. When the baskets are empty, teams will receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to strap on climbing gear and ascend three sets of wooden ladders to a station. Along the trek, team members must memorize eight stone carvings of animals. After reaching the station, using a slider puzzle, they must arrange the animals in the order of which they appeared on the journey to receive their next clue. If the order is wrong or team members forget, they must rappel down and let trailing teams the opportunity to complete the Roadblock to restart the task. '''Additional task * At Olas Bravas, each team member had to consume one bowl of spicy ceviche before getting their next clue. 'Leg 3 (Peru '→''' Brazil) '''Airdate: '''February 19, 2010 * Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu train station) to Ollantaytambo (Ollantaytambo train station) * Cuzco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Manaus, Amazonas, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil '''Brazil] (Eduardo Gomes International Airport) * Manaus (Ginásio Ninimberg Guerra) * Presidente Figueiredo (Cachoeira Pedra Lascada) * Manaus (Meeting of the Waters) * Novo Airão (Anavilhanas Jungle Lodge) In this Roadblock, one team member had to change into a gi and face a Brazilian jiu-jitsu master on the arena. They must try to escape their opponent's grapple and pin him to the mat for five seconds within three minutes to receive their next clue from jiu-jitsu champion Marcelo Garcia. In this Detour, teams chose between Wooden Heads or Body of Water. In Wooden Heads, teams had to take a taxi to Mercado Adolpho Lisboa and learn what it takes to make colored paper out of Brazilian timber. One team member must deliver ten logs into the wood shaving machine while the other must crank the machine to make wood chips (containing fibers to make paper). After slashing the logs, each team member must create a leaf of yellow paper by following an ongoing demonstration to receive their next clue. In Body of Water, teams had to take a taxi to Marina Rio Negro and build a raft out of logs and rope. When teams are afloat on Rio Tarumā, they must steer themselves and find a clue box perching from tree branches. While some clue boxes contain "Try Again!" lids, only one will contain their next clue. Additional tasks * At Cachoeira de Pedra Lascada, teams had to rappel themselves up a tree to reach a flag dangling from its limb. After both team members grab one flag, they must trade them for their next clue. * After the Detour, teams had to hire a river taxi to take them upriver to Anavilhanas Jungle Lodge, the Pit Stop. 'Leg 4 (Brazil '→''' Austria) 'Airdate: '''February 26, 2010 * Manaus (Eduardo Gomes International Airport) to Salzburg, 'Austria (Salzburg Airport) * Salzburg (Schloss Mirabell - Pegasus Fountain) ** Salzburg (Mirabellgarten) * Salzburg (Getreidegasse - Stassny Trachtenkinder) * Hallein (Salzwelten Bad Dürrnberg) * Rauris (Rauriser Hochalmbahnen) * Werfen (Hohenwerfen Castle) In this Detour, teams chose between Chords or Stores. In Chords, teams had to travel to Mozart Geburtshaus and search through hundreds of pieces of untitled sheet music to find a copy of Mozart's unfinished Requiem. Teams must play two music staffs from the piece on the piano to prove they have found the correct song to receive their next clue. In Stores, teams had to travel to Alter Markt and set up a holiday-themed stand in preparations for Christmas. Following a rudimentary diagram, they must accordingly arrange a display of 144 miniature snow globes in the freezing weather. If the store clerk is satisfied with the team's work, she will give teams their next clue. In the first of two Fast Forwards on this race, one team had to assemble a 24-piece Altekruse Puzzle to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to select a golf club and participate in a snow golfing exercise. Team members must chip a golf ball into a practice net target 15 m (49 ft) away from its tee. When a ball enters the bullseye, teams will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * Due to Austrian safety regulations, teams were required to properly install snow chains onto the front tires of their Nissan Pixo before driving to Schloss Mirabell. * At Salzwelten Bad Dürrnberg, teams had to don white coveralls and ride the Austrian locomotives of mine traveling, an electric train and wooden slides, to find their next clue hidden inside the depths of the mine. 'Leg 5 (Austria '→''' Ethiopia) 'Airdate: '''March 4, 2010 * Salzburg (Salzburg Airport) to Nairobi, 'Kenya (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) * Nairobi (Kenyatta International Conference Center - Observation Deck) * Nairobi National Park (Nairobi Safari Walk) * Nairobi National Park (Nairobi Animal Orphanage) * Nairobi National Park (Elephant And Rhino Nursery) * Nairobi National Park (Impala Observation Point) In this Roadblock, with driving assistance from a ranger, one team member had to take control of a safari jeep and drive through the national park to find a marked car stuck in a deep ditch. After locating one, team members must connect a tow rope from the jeep to the vehicle and pull it out of the hole. They will receive their clue after returning to the orphanage parking lot with the towed car. In this Detour, teams chose between Scrub It Up or Shovel It Up. In Scrub It Up, teams had to go on foot to a nearby mud pit and use the provided sponges and buckets of water to clean five baby African elephants after their filthy baths to receive their next clue. If an elephant decides to go back into the pit, teams will have to rewash that elephant to consider it as cleaned. In Shovel It Up, teams had to use shovels to scoop enough elephant and rhino dung to fill a wheelbarrow. Then, they must roll the wheelbarrow 1.7 km (1 mi) to a fertilizing basket in Bagladesh Village. Teams must fill up their basket to the top to receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At Kenyatta International Conference Center, teams found their next clue written entirely in Swahili and had to depend on the locals' knowledge to guide them via jeeps to Nairobi Safari Walk. * At the Nairobi Animal Orphanage, teams had to grab their next clue inside a lion cage. * After completing the Detour, with their belongings, teams had to ride bicycles to the Impala Observation Point, the Pit Stop. 'Leg 6 (Ethiopia '→''' United Arab Emirates) 'Airdate: '''March 11, 2010 * Addis Ababa (Addis Ababa International Airport) to Dubai, 'United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Dubai (Jumeirah Beach Hotel - 360° Bar) *Sharjah (Eye of the Emirates) *Dubai (Burj Khalifa Lake) *Dubai (Dubai Dolphinarium) *Dubai (Al Fahidi Fort) At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. In this special Roadblock, one team member from each of the intersected teams had to strap onto a spin table on opposite sides of the 60 m-high (197 ft) Ferris wheel and ride it to the peak. While still facing upright, team members must look for a piece of Arabic writing in the distance and record the sighted symbols on a whiteboard attached to their safety equipment within five minutes before the wheel begins returning to ground level. Team members had to combine the symbols together to form the name of where their next clue is located. After the Roadblock, teams were no longer Intersected. In this Detour, teams chose between Served Cold or Served Gold. In Served Cold, teams had to make their way to the Grand Excelsior Hotel Al Barsha and carry a 50 lb (23 kg) ice sculpture through the Arabian heat to Ski Dubai in the Mall of the Emirates. If the sculpture is still intact when placed on the pedestal, teams will receive their next clue. In Served Gold, teams had to make their way to Dubai Gold Souk and find a marked gold exchange shop where they would use a precision scale to calculate the price of half a stack of golden jewelry to the nearest gram. The price of gold per ounce (1 oz → 28 g conversion necessary) was displayed on a television screen and changed by the minute. Once the correct monetary amount was written, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at 360° Bar, teams had to find a secret agent in the outdoor lounge to receive a locked suitcase containing their next clue. They must figure out the code to unlock the suitcase was a three-digit number displayed on a marked yacht in the Persian Gulf. * At Dubai Dolphinarium, teams received their next clue from Sully, a dolphin unmentioned to the racers. 'Leg 7 (United Arab Emirates '→''' Sri Lanka) 'Airdate: '''March 18, 2010 * Sharjah (Sharjah International Airport) to Colombo, 'Sri Lanka (Bandaranaike International Airport) * Colombo (Jaya Container Terminal) * Colombo (Pettah Market) * Colombo (Bastian Mawatha Bus Stand) ** Colombo (Sima Malaka Meditation Centre) * Colombo (Galle Face Green) * Colombo (Kelaniya Temple) In this Roadblock, one team member had to cover every part of a tuk-tuk using newspapers except the tan metal. Then, they must paint over the tan with green to show its new environmentally-friendly style. After the paint dries, team members must replicate a pattern from a tuk-tuk on display to receive their next clue. If a judge is unsatisfied with the work, they will have to paint over the pattern and restart the design. In this Speed Bump, Catherine & Simon had to execute ten tricky yoga positions to proceed to their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Riding The Waves or Searching The Streets. In Riding The Waves, teams had to make their way to Wellawatte Beach and windsurf, without falling, to a buoy 500 m (0.3 mi) from shore where both team members had to pass a marker to grab their next clue. The twist is, no instructors will be provided therefore teams must figure out how to windsurf for themselves. In Searching The Streets, teams had to make their way to Pettah Commercial District and search among the crowded streets for three yellow tags each showing a number and alphabet letter. After teams find all three tags, they must go on foot to a shoe store and tell the clerk the characters. If teams are correct, the clerk will hand them a shoe telling the location of the next Pit Stop. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Jaya Container Terminal, teams had to search for a clue inside a shipping container within the 1.3 km-long (0.8 mi) pier. After finding a container with three numbers written on the side, teams had to use the digits to release a padlock on the doors and retrieve their next clue from inside. * At Pettah Market, teams had to transfer four sacks of different spices into separate baskets. They must place a basket on their head and transport it to a marked spice stall. After delivering all the spices into their labeled bin, teams will receive their next clue. 'Leg 8 (Sri Lanka '→''' Vietnam) 'Airdate: '''March 25, 2010 * Colombo (Bandaranaike International Airport) to Ho Chi Minh City, 'Vietnam (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bến xe Miền Tây (Vietnamese)) to Cần Thơ (Bến xe Cần Thơ) * Cần Thơ (Hồ Xáng Thổi) ** Cần Thơ (Xuân Khánh Market) * Cần Thơ (Ninh Kiều Wharf (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Phong Điền Floating Market (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Quán Cafe Phố Nhớ and Cái Răng Floating Market (Viet.)) * Cần Thơ (Cái Khế Market) * Cồn Ấu (Viet.), Cần Thơ (Khu du lịch Phù Sa (Viet.)) In the last of two Fast Forwards on this race, one team had to transfer six bronzeback snakes from their cage to a reptile habitat in the market to receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Flower Sale or Fully Stocked. In Flower Sale, teams had to select a marked flower boat and raise 80,000₫ (dong VND - $4.00) by selling as many flowers as needed. Teams brought the money to the boat owner who would verify their earnings and give them their next clue. In Fully Stocked, teams had to select a marked rowboat and load twelve crates onto it. They must deliver the cargo to its recipients by matching a code stamped on individual crates with an address painted on the side of boats. After collecting twelve signatures, teams had to give the signatures to the dockman to confirm the deliveries and receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to travel by taxi to Cái Răng Floating Market and purchase the listed ingredients to make phở with only a 50,000₫ (dong VND - $2.50) budget. After shopping, they must travel back to the café and let the chef create a pot of the soup. The partner must consume the entire meal to receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At Hồ Xáng Thổi, teams had to find a woman wearing a nón lá and using shoulder poles, carry four 20 lb baskets of fruit by foot to Ninh Kieu Wharf to receive their next clue. * At Ninh Kieu Wharf, teams had to take a sampan to Phong Điền Floating Market where they will find their next clue. * At Cái Khế Market, teams had to row a basket boat to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 9 (Vietnam)' Airdate: '''April 1, 2010 * Cần Thơ (Bến xe Cần Thơ) to Ho Chi Minh City (Bến xe Miền Tây) * Ho Chi Minh City (Bình Quới Tourist Village) * Ho Chi Minh City (Lê Quý Đôn Street - Balloon Vendor) ** Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Central Post Office) * Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon Opera House) * Ho Chi Minh City (Quốc Tự Pagoda) In this Detour, teams chose between Bamboo or Silk. In Bamboo, teams had to properly assemble a t'rung xylophone using 50 bamboo sticks. After a percussionist plays a complete song on the instrument, they would receive their next clue. In Silk, teams had to make two silk fans by using the materials provided and following an ongoing demonstration. Once their work is approved by the craftsman, teams must learn and perform a fan dance routine to the satisfaction of the judges to receive their next clue. In this Speed Bump, Dave & Matt had to sort 115 letters into their correct units to proceed to their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to taxi two passengers to their desired locations by using a pull rickshaw. During this task, teams may only depend on other locals' knowledge to bring the riders to their correct destinations. After delivering both passengers, also receiving tips in return, they must pull their rickshaw back to Saigon Opera House and trade the money for their next clue. '''Additional task *Upon arriving at the balloon vendor, teams had to pick up a Travelocity Roaming Gnome which had their next clue on the bottom of its base. Teams had to keep the gnomes for the rest of the Leg and bring them to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 10 (Vietnam' → Samoa) Airdate: 'April 8, 2010 * Ho Chi Minh City (Jade Emporer Pagoda) * Ho Chi Minh City (Tan Son Nhat International Airport) to Faleolo, Upolu, 'Samoa (Faleolo International Airport) * Lotofaga (Sopoaga Falls Lookout) * Apia (Fagali'i Airport) to Salelologa, Savai'i (Maota Airport) * Salelologa (Lusia's Lagoon Chalets) * Taga (Taga Blowholes) * Fogasavai'i (Faiaai Beach) * Falealupo (Cape Mulinu'u) In this Detour, teams chose between Beneath The Heat or Beneath The Sea. In Beneath The Heat, teams had to drive to Tafatafa Beach and dig up a hidden anchor from the sand by only using their hands. After uncovering the item, teams will find their next clue engraved on the crown of the anchor. In Beneath The Sea, teams had to drive to To Sua Ocean Trench and dive into the water to search for different colored and lettered rocks that would spell a Samoan city, Vaiee. A native had to approve their arrangement before they received their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to perform a Samoan fire knife dance with a tribal group. Using glow sticks in substitute of ablazed machetes, they must follow the fire twirling of a native to learn the dance. After performing with the group to the satisfaction of the tribal chief, teams will receive their next clue. Additional task * At Fagali'i Airport, teams had to sign up for one of two VLJ flights to Maota Airport on the island of Savai'i. * Upon arriving at Lusia's Lagoon Chalets, teams had to search inside the resort's lagoon chalets by navigating around the waters by va'a to find their next clue. 'Leg 11 (Samoa' → United States) Airdate: '''April 15, 2010 * Faleolo (Faleolo International Airport) to Seattle, Washington, '''USA (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) * Seattle (Cadillac Hotel) * Seattle (Pike Place Fish Market) * Seattle (Madrona Beach) * Seattle (Roosevelt High School) * Redmond (Marymoor Park - Soccer Practice Field) * Redmond (Victor's Coffee Company) * Bellevue (Phantom Lake) * Newcastle (Golf Club at Newcastle) (Finish Line) During the Pit Stop, all teams boarded a sea plane and flew from Savai'i to Upolu for the start of the final Leg. In this Detour, teams chose between Shell Shuck or Fly Fish. In Shell Shuck, teams had to crush a vat of ice and shuck locally-caught seafood: 50 oysters, 30 mussels, and 10 geoducks. They had to organize them by shellfish on the ice to receive their next clue. In Fly Fish, teams had to dress as local fishmongers and decide who will be the "vendor" and "catcher". The catcher must call for the type of fish needed and the vendor must throw the correct fish over the case to the catcher without dropping it. They had to stock one section of a seafood display with the proper fish to receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to face a large shelf filled with 40 wooden tile cutouts depicting an action or item related to the ten previous Legs of the race. They had to place inside each lightbox one of the ten specific cutouts that matched two different requirements: First, there could only be one cutout representing each of the ten Legs. Second, six cutouts must be of transportation or transportation-related items (two of which by wheels, two of which by air, and two of which by water), three cutouts had to be of animals or objects seen, and one had to be a cutout of an action performed on the race. While there were several ways to fulfill either of the requirements, only one correct group of ten cutouts fulfilled both. Once teams have the correct tiles placed, the lightboxes will turn green and their next clue will appear from a clue box. Additional tasks * At the start of the final Leg, teams were told to fly to Seattle and search for a building known as the "Cadillac Hotel" to find their next clue. Teams had to figure out the clue was referring to the Washington joint of the Klondike Gold Rush National Historical Park. * At Madrona Beach, teams had to inflate a pool mattress and row themselves to a swim raft to retrieve their next clue. * After retrieving their clue from Madrona Beach, teams had to solve a series of riddles in the clue — "I became the 26th and 32nd" ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Roosevelt Theodore Roosevelt]; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franklin_D._Roosevelt Franklin D. Roosevelt]), "I am on Tacoma native Blaine Larsen's debut album" ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_My_High_School In My '''High School']), "I was called a volunteer cavalry and a John Milius film" ('Rough Riders''') — to figure out their next destination: Roosevelt High School's Rough Riders. * At Roosevelt High School, teams had to go to the gymnasium and battle a team of high school students in an unfair (5 vs. 2) dodgeball game. Once teams win against the students, they will receive their next clue. Route map Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons